At present, problems exist with the assignment of Diameter-based network service nodes to Diameter signaling messages associated with a common signaling transaction and/or mobile subscriber. Namely, there are difficulties associated with the identification and correlation of subsequently received Diameter signaling messages to the initially received Diameter signaling message transaction. As a consequence, Diameter signaling messages received at a Diameter routing node may not be forwarded to the same network service node assigned to an existing Diameter signaling message transaction that is associated with a particular mobile subscriber.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for dynamically learning Diameter binding information.